


June 16, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos used one mouth tentacle to strike a territorial creature twice.





	June 16, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Glowering, Amos used one mouth tentacle to strike a territorial creature twice before it ran by the Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
